Dreaming of You
by Alana Maxwell
Summary: ( shounen ai, very sappy and dripping sweet. 1+2) Falling in love can be so hard, but when accomplished, even in a dream, it is the best thing to experience.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, its characters, or the storyline. They are copyrighted to Bandai and Sotsu. I also do not own the song "Dreaming of You". This song was made by Selena (RIP). Her song is copyrighted by her family. Have a nice day ^.^  
  
  
Title: (songfic) Dreaming of You  
Author: Alana Maxwell  
Pairings: 1x2  
Contains: Shounen Ai, SAP  
  
( when reading this story, if you have the song down somewhere..listen to it carefully. Listen to how the words play out in here..)  
  
[ The song slowly begins.. ]  
  
  
Late at night when all the world, is sleeping....  
I stay up and think of you....  
  
The stars were shining brightly. Duo opened his eyes halfway, and stared out the window. 'Another day, another time he doesn't notice..' His sigh escaped slowly, as he sat up and swung his legs over the bedside. Standing up, Duo walked over to the window and stared at the clear sky. Clearly imprinted up there, was his face. The face he wished he could see everytime he opened his eyes and smile at. To see him smile back would bring him great joy. Closing his eyes, Duo made a silent wish. Up above, a star twinkled in his response.  
  
And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are  
thinking of me too...  
  
He walked slowly through the park, his eyes lowered on the ground. The slight breeze that began intensified somewhat, blowing the spikyness of his hair around. It became chilly, but Heero didn't care. His mind, and feelings were somewhere else. 'With someone else..' He thought slowly. He believed to be the Perfect Soldier, but the perfect side of him, was becoming soft. 'I see the look in his eyes everytime I pass by him. It weakens me..everytime..' Closing his eyes, Heero got an image in his mind. His face, his smile, and the laughter in his eyes brought complete warmth throughout Heero's body. Even with the sudden chillyness, Heero opened his eyes, and stared into the sky. Immediately his face appeared in the bright clear sky. A smile then appeared on his usually cold face.  
  
'Cuz I'm dreaming..of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.  
And there's no where in the world, I'd rather be  
Then here in my room, dreaming about, you and me  
  
Duo layed back in his bed, his eyes were slowly closing. Images of the one he deeply loved, immediately appeared in his mind. The smile on his face quickly widened, as his eyes fell completely shut. In his dreams, Duo held him tightly, as the world rotated before them. A voice seemed to ask him, where he would want to take his beloved. Duo answered, while pulling his perfect beauty closer to him, more speaking to him, than the voice. 'No where, but my room. So I know that you are with me, in my arms, and mentally, in my dreams..' Duo's violet eyes sparkled at the sight of the prussian blues, as his lips did the wonderful job, of claiming his. Throughout the night, Duo's smile remained, as this dream played over and over.  
  
Wonder if you ever see me, and I  
wonder if you even know I'm there   
'Am I there? Am I?'  
  
The sun shone brightly the next day. Duo woke up with a smile on his face. Fixing his braid and dressing, he left for school. At school, he clicked in the combination of his lock and opened his locker. The only thing he pulled out was a notebook, which to him, and no one else, was very special to him. Closing his locker, Duo proceeded to his first class slowly, since it was early. His thoughts were still on 'him', the dream he had last brought him to think if it was possible for a relationship such as this. Without knowing it, suddenly, Duo crashed into someone, his notebook falling from his hands. He didn't awaken from his daydream yet, until he heard his voice..  
"You..uh..dropped this Duo.." Duo finally opened his eyes, to stare at a strange looking Heero. He had an unusual frown on his face, and his cheeks were slightly flushed red. Duo glanced at his notebook, and immediately turned red. 'He looked at it..' Duo's mind screamed out. At first, it seemed a good moment, but it all fell, when Heero quickly turned around and left for class. The smile that began to appear on Duo's face quickly fell into sadness. He then slumped towards class.  
  
If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside?  
Would you, even care?  
  
Heero saw the surprise of look in Duo's usually playful eyes. When he picked up his notebook, it was open to a page that just said it out, the three words that he cherished always, 'I love you'. And at the bottom, was a doodle of what Heero believed was Duo and himself, hugging each other. The final word on the page, said, 'Heero'. He felt very warm, but decided not to show it on the school grounds. When he turned around though, Heero decided he made the biggest mistake of his life. 'I should apologize..' But, in turning around, Duo was gone. A rock seemed to sink into his stomach, as he knew that he hurt Duo's feelings. Walking towards class, Heero closed his eyes and thought mentally, hoping for Duo to hear, 'I am sorry, Duo..'  
  
I just want to hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you..  
  
Duo turned to an empty notebook page of his notebook. With his pencil, he doodled once again, another picture of himself and Heero. This time, they were in the same bed, held in each others arms. On the top, Duo wrote, 'The image of my dreams..' And on the bottom, he finished, 'Heero and myself, together forever..' Soon he felt the presence of someone looming over him. Slamming the notebook shut, he glanced back at a suspicious looking classmate. His eyes narrowed, Duo gave him a look of 'peek again, you die' to the classmate, then looked away, to his notebook. His thoughts once again drifted off again, and in his mind, he got an image of Heero, with an apolegic face, saying, 'I am sorry'. He nodded slowly, and repeated mentally, 'You are forgiven..'  
  
So I'll wait for the day 'Wait for the day' , the courage to say  
How much, I love you  
'Yes I do!'  
  
Heero recieved his message and smiled. 'Today is the day...' Heero said to himself, nodding. Impatiently, he looked at his watch, and waited for school to end. 'Come on..you damn clock..hurry up!' As if his prayers were answered, the bell rang. Heero grinned and stood up, walking down the stairs to the door. He didn't allow anyone to get in his way, as he quickly slipped outside. But to his dismay, Duo wasn't there. 'Duo..where are you at?' Looking around for a little while longer, Heero sighed. 'He must have gone home..' Closing his eyes, he walked in the direction of 'his' home  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow 'Till tomorrow' , I'll be holding you tight  
And there's no where in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me!  
  
Duo undressed himself, and slipped into his boxers and t-shirt for the night. Homework had been hell, since he hadn't listened at all to the teachers. Trying to rid thoughts of Heero had been very hard, and thinking of homework hadn't helped one bit. Duo tied his braid into a large bun, then walked to his window, sighing. His violet eyes glittered as brightly as the first evening stars. 'Do wishes truly come true? Or are they a myth..to confuse those who dream..?' His eyes watered somewhat..at the thought of never being able to hold him. 'It hurts..not to tell someone you love..how much you love them. Especially since they aren't even around..'  
  
Corazon   
I can't stop dreaming of you..  
No puedo dehan pensande a ti ( I can't stop thinking of you )  
I can't stop dreaming..  
Como te necesito ( How I need you )  
I can't stop dreaming of you..  
Mi amor, como te extranio... ( My love, how I adore.. )  
  
Someone stepped into his room. Duo turned quickly, his eyes quickly widening. "It' you.."  
The spikyness of his hair, the glistening in his prussian blue eyes, was it all a dream? No. Heero stood there, with a serious look on his face as usual. He took a few steps towards Duo.  
"Yes..I am here.." Duo walked towards him as if he was in trance. When they met in the center, Heero placed his arms around Duo's waist, and leaned closer to him. "Duo, you have no clue what feelings you have brought out of me. I realized, being a 'Perfect Soldier', I would never be perfect without that 'one' person for me in my life. The one I wish to spend forever with. And Duo, the braided shinigami, that person is you.." Duo's eyes watered once again, not of sorrow, but of happiness. Only inches from his face, Duo murmured.  
"I need you, Heero.." His eyes closed.  
"I love you, Duo.." With that, Heero's mouth claimed Duo's in a lingering, needfully aching kiss.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping...  
I stay up and think of you...  
  
Duo sat up in bed once again, to see the brightly shining stars through his window. He smiled tiredly, as his mind floated off into images of his love again, and his name was Heero. As if the stars were able to see his thoughts, they shone even brighter, to show Duo, their way of saying 'Your welcome'.   
  
And I still can't believe, that you came up to me  
And said, 'I love you'  
'I love you too'  
  
Duo layed back down, and covered himself with his blankets. Turning to his side, he placed his arm over the shoulders of 'him', his beloved, Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier.  
  
Now I'm dreaming, with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.  
And there's no where in the world I'd rather be..  
Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly..!  
  
Heero opened his eyes slightly, to see an awake Duo staring at him. He smiled gently, and moved closer to him. 'This is our dream..to fall asleep together, and to awake, in each other's arms, staring into each others eyes..' The message seem to transfer to Duo, and proudly, he nodded with a smile. Heero kissed Duo gently on the lips, before he fell asleep.  
  
( fading ) Dreaming...of you tonight..  
Till tomorrow, and I be holding you tight..  
Dreaming, here in my room, endlessly....  
  
Duo smiled at the kiss. Kissing him back, just as gently, Duo closed his eyes, and fell into a peaceful sleep, while murmering..'Together..forever..'  
  
[ The music fades away, and the scene goes into a black color. In replacement of it, the picture Duo drew that day appears. Heero and himself, in each others arms..forever.. ]  
  



End file.
